Three for Two
by thelittlefairy95
Summary: Six years after. The two best friends grew up to become more mature, but how they perform when there are the girls? Probably will not be easy for either of them choose the right one...    Bart x Jessica\Jenny\Jenda    Milhouse x Samantha\Greta\Lisa
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

Six years after. The two best friends grew up to become more mature, even if in their hearts they still retain the vitality that has continued to engage in a lot of adventures. But how they perform when there are the girls? Probably will not be easy for either of them choose the right one ...  
So you will see the two sixteens friends in high school with friendships, rivalries, romance, love triangles and an unexpected final.

Bart x Jessica\Jenny\Jenda

Milhouse x Samantha\Greta\Lisa

**This story does not belong to my own version of Simpson, but it is another story that I wanted to write for a while ... There won't be the presence of so many characters, because the story only focuses on Bart and Milhouse...8D**

**Anyway, I hope you like it... Do not be too offensive, please note that this is my first story that I write... Write a comment and say me what you think... **

**Good read, enjoy ...:)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Bart POV-

For anyone who knew Bart Simpson, was not a novelty to see him run through the halls of the school, when he was about to break his neck trying to jump the stairs three at a time, and headed for the computer lab. That day was Monday and every Monday meant having to make three flights of stairs to the top floor.

Monday. The best day ever hated by Bart, since he was in elementary school. The dreaded day that began the hell, otherwise known as school.

But this morning was particularly frustrating. Apart from the fact that was later than usual, he had to ask once again apologize to Jenda. In this last period was so jealous and clinging...

Bart would never have imagined that also the girl who seemed so perfect would prove to be so obsessive. It was a long time that he had no time for himself... Yes, he admitted that Jenda was not only pretty, but also lively, fun and was the only one who laughed at jokes that were bads. All this while he was in good spirits.

But he could also be very jealous. Every time he spoke with a girl, she always asked repeatedly: "Who was that? And what did he want? " It often ended with angry with the other girls, or have some scenes. Then, they were always peaceful, but it was Bart to apologize.

But Saturday was really pissed off. It 's true that he had left her alone to play video games with Milhouse, but it was too much to ask just one evening to spend with his best friend? After all, she sometimes (few times) spent time with her friends.

Bart finally arrived to the classroom computer. He came, he ignored the usual phrase of Professor Campbell that said: "Of late again, Mr. Simpson!" And he sat down. Now the waiting for a heart-breaking, long hours of lessons.

-Milhouse POV-

At that time, Milhouse Van Houten was in the classroom of English. Although, to be honest, it was one of many students that did not listen to the voice of the teacher, but he was deep in thought.

That answer was given to Lisa? Yes or no? If he had another ten years, would have said yes without thinking. But now he no longer ten. It was sixteen, and had stopped taking an interest in Lisa for quite some time.

During childhood he was in love with her and always asked to go out ... Who knows ... Ten times a day? But she always refused. Apart from a time in which he was teaching Italian, but unfortunately it was not finished in the best way, because of another girl (very pretty) named Angelica.

Then during the sixth grade,he lost interested on her, and going out with other girls. And she, by contrast, had developed an interest in him, that for the first time, always willing to say a resounding "NO!" that could also be used as a "too late".

But he was now considering the fact that Lisa was a pretty nice girl and very smart .. Not bad. So why not? Well, maybe he could give her a chance. But yeah, come on ... Basically for the moment was not interested in any ...

'Ok, I decided that I will say yes! Basically, what I have to lose?' Suddenly the bell rang. !

'It's about time!' Milhouse thought. He got up, took the books and headed by his best friend.

-Bart POV-

Meanwhile, Bart was waiting in the hallway. But he didn't have an air of calm as usual. He seemed in a hurry. And indeed it was. "Please hurry up ..." thought, looking around, as if afraid that suddenly popped out a monster...

"BART SIMPSON!" here ... precisely ... Bart turned, and being brave said, "Hello, Jen ..."

"Stupid bastard! Saturday What did you do with your friend? I bet you've met a girl ... Yes, indeed ... It must be so ... " Jenda growled, with a booming voice that drew the attention of all pupils in the school. Many in fact, turned around and began to enjoy the scene, chuckling. But he paid no attention to them, but to Jenda, who was beside himself. "Please, calm down ..." I try. "No! And now you listen to me. Look, I'm sick of you ..."

"Wait, darling ..."

"I LEAVE YOU!" she cried at last. And without another word, turned on her heels and walked away, leaving him even more confused but relieved. "Haw-haw" Nelson annoyingly shouted from afar.

Milhouse arrived. "Hey, what's up?" He said: "My _sweet candy_ just dumped me ..." The friend put his arm around her shoulders and led him away from the crowd, which was still laughing.

"What? Jenda? Are you sure that maybe she had a bad time and..." No. Jenda always had a bad time. "Has she told you why?" "No, she just said that she leaves me ... But I can imagine why... Last week I was a little time with her ..." he said.

"Of course you do ... On Monday shopping with her, Tuesday ..."

"Please, I don't need the list ... Yes, maybe there's another reason ... She thinks that I have another ..."

"Just because you stayed with me Saturday and she thinks that this was an excuse to meet another girl?" It was not hard to guess. Bart, although it was sad for the loss of his beloved _sweet candy_, he felt somehow lighter ... Almost as if a problem had been lifted. "You know ..." he finally said "... I think that somehow it would still be successful. for so long that she haunted me all the time. I think I'll do well to look around ..."

"So I want you!" Milhouse said, and gave five to Bart. "About ..." continued: "Maybe I say yes to your sister ..."

"Really?" But why 'maybe'? "

"Well ... Perhaps ..."

Bart shook his head and said, "Listen, you know I prefer you to be my brother in law rather than Nelson and all those others whose names I forget. I speak as the brother of Lisa. But as a friend I tell you this: be careful to don't end like me and Jenda."

Milhouse looked surprised: "Wow ... Why I have never heard such a speech?" "And you, why do not you ever shut up?" said Bart. The bell rang again. "See you later ... now I have history!" The two were separated.

Improvisation, Bart ran into something ... Or rather, with someone ...

"Sorry ... Sorry ..." he said. He bent to pick up the books. "Do not worry ..." replied a female voice. A very sweet voice, we must add, that he did not seem new. Where had he heard that voice? Bart looked up and saw ...

"Bart? Really you?"

"Jessica!" The girl who was standing in front of him was Jessica Lovejoy.

* * *

**Eh eh ... I hope that was not as bad as the first chapter. Well, say me what you think...**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Bart POV-

"It's amazing! Bart, I haven't seen you by ..."

Bart wanted to add 'for centuries'. But at that moment he couldn't say a word. It was a miracle if he stood up. His head was full of confusion, memories...

Jessica. He remembered her very well. Almost like it was yesterday. She was the daughter of the Reverend Lovejoy, but was instead called 'Devil's daughter'. But she remembered an angel. She had black long hair and a beautiful smile on her lips. But this time it wasn't sly or ridicule... It was a smile of joy. Bart has never seen her happy (during that time he had spent with her six years ago).

"Bart? All right ...?"

"Oh, yes ... yes .. Hello Jessica." He said awkwardly. She giggled. The bell rang again and woke up Bart.

"Then later, I have to go to class!" she said.

"Which subject do you have?"

"Uh ... Math! Maybe I'll see you in the school-canteen! See you later!" And ran away while he was delighted at her. Certainly it was very beautiful ... He wonder if she was also changed.

-Milhouse POV-

Milhouse was thinking about what Bart said. 'But why think about it now? So, when I see her I say ...'. It was now decided. Suddenly the door opened and a girl come in.

"Sorry for the late..." she said softly.

"Don't worry. Next time try to get not so late Miss Stanky, okay?"

'Stanky? But where I've heard this surn ... ' He raised his head and he enchanted. In front of the class was the most beautiful girl that Milhouse has ever seen. Or rather, who has already seen six years ago, and thought never to see.

She was Samantha. She had long dark-blond curls that fell on his back. She no longer had the power. Very nice. Samantha went to sit, under the curious eyes of the whole class.

She has been his first girlfriend, in the fourth grade. Unfortunately it was not over so well, because Bart, jealous of his best friend, had called the father of Samantha. And he had locked up her in a school for only girls. Milhouse had suffered much from this fact, and he didn't expect to see her again ... He had to speak at all...

The hour passed slowly. When it finally it ended and everyone went out, Milhouse approached her.

"Samantha ...?" He asked undecided.

She turned surprise: "Milhouse?" And she hugged him. " How are you?"

"I'm fine. It 'good to see ..." It embraced still strong. He felt blessed. "I have so much to tell ... Maybe I'll see you later ..."

"In the cafeteria?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure ..." He replied softly. He greeted him and walked out of the classroom.

Milhouse, while was walking in the hallway, thought about her. She was even sweeter than when she was a child, if possible.

He was so distract by his thoughts that he didn't notice being followed by someone.

"Milhouse!" Who was who sought him so urgently? 'It will surely Lisa ...' the first thing he thought. But when he turned, he didn't see Lisa, but another blond girl, that smiled hopefully, "Do you remember me?"

Huh? One moment ... The girl looks like...

-Bart POV-

Bart couldn't take his eyes off the door of the school-canteen. Students came and entered, but Jessica seemed to never arrive.

So many things had to say! And if she were embarrassed by what happened when they were children? They certainly understood. He would forgive her.

Bart, constantly staring at the door, saw a brunette girl. Stared, because he didn't believe it ...

"Jenny!" He began to call her. "Jenny!"

She turned towards him. And who is that guy? Eventually she recognized him... "Bart?" Was he? That boy who lied to her when they went out together?

"It 's good to see you. You know, when you left me, I thought that you were go away forever."

"No, but I have remained in school. And you?" Jenny didn't have the same expression of Bart. She seemed to be sad. "What have you done?"

"I have been here."

"Ah. Well, bye!"

"Wait, didn't you want to talk to me? Are you still mad at me?"

"This is not the best time for pearls. But yes, I'm still mad at you. And I don't know if one day I will forgive you for what you did to me." So she went away, leaving him sad and confused.

He never imagined that re-meeting her was be so painful. He had done everything to forget her. And now it had reopened the wound, the wound that he believed he could heal forever.

Jessica finally arrived. Bart was like seeing a glimmer of light rising out of the darkness. She said: "I was waiting to meet you again. Also because I have something to say."

"What?"

"I want to apologize." She said. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry, I was a little girl so immature ..."

"We do not think more. It is now a thing of the past. ... Rather, if you like one of these nights we go out together?"

She nodded happy: "Yes I wanted to ask me, but I did not know if you were still mad at me."

He embraced her tenderly. "Not anymore," he said "Not anymore."

* * *

**Aww ... And this was the second chapter. Who is the person who want talk to Milhouse? And what will it happen to Bart? It's up to you to find out!;)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Milhouse POV-

"Greta? What are you doing here?"

The blonde girl in front of him smiled shyly before replying. Sure, she had a beauty that could enchant the boys. But Milhouse wasn't touched in any way. It's not that he didn't feel anything, but he felt growing within him a sudden sadness and anger. Greta was the daughter of the famous actor Ranier Wolfcastle. At the age of ten she had a crush on his best friend Bart. But when he left her, she decided to go out with Milhouse to take revenge. He almost managed to forget this bitter story, but how turn a blind eye now that she was here?

"I just joined here, and I wanted so much to see _you_ again."

He said was a simple: "Ah!". This was enough mortifying for her. After all, he had fought so hard for her, even against his best friend?

She tried again the same: "Didn't you tell me nothing? How are you?"

"One minute ago I was better ...". Now if they wanted to go. All this was too much for him. "Well, bye!" He hadn't nothing to add.

He started to turn around, but Greta immediately grabbed his arm, "Hey, wait ... you know ... if you like ..."

He immediately interrupted: "I do not know if you want ..."

Why this abrupt tone? She said: "But if I am that I asked you ... What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you get there even by myself ..."

"If you're referring to Bart, know that was just my childhood crush. That's it ..."

He shook his head: "I'm not referring to him ... I'm talking to you. Continue to make fun of people? Didn't you think that you are a bit grown up for this?" These words were really hard. Greta was very sensitive, she cry for anything that hurt her feelings.

"You know ..." he said softly, trying to hide the tears "... I owe you an apology. I really misbehaved with you, and you're right to tell me that. But, I regret to leave you two minutes after the fact. I had realized that you were the one who really love me. And since then I've always tried to find you ... "

It certainly can not say that he wasn't surprised by these words. But forgive her still seemed unfair. But in the end, he gave: "I'd like to believe you. Anyway, finish this here: I accept your apologies. Friends?"

She looked at the boy's hand to lie down. Who knows, maybe she had a chance. Finally she decided: "Friends." Finally, he smiled: "You'll see. I gotta go." He ran away.

She stood looking at him. Surely, she would fight hard to reconquer him.

-Bart POV-

Anyone couldn't describe the joy of Bart at that time. So this day started badly, but it would also be willing to bear the pains of hell rather than not meet again Jessica. And she seemed really changed. Now nothing could spoil their happiness ...

"Bart!" Maybe it was too fast. Bart suddenly left the embrace of Jessica, and turned to the girl with short blonde hair that watching him menacingly. Oh no, her again!

"Jenda ... Have I already submitted you Jessica Lovejoy? You know, she arrived today ... And I thought it was nice to give her a good welcome..." Well, after all, Jenda left him. She couldn't accuse him of anything. But he haven't known at all his ex-girlfriend yet, even if during the past month he had spent more time with her than with anyone else.

She turned to the girl with long hair blacks. She was beautiful, impossible to deny. And if Bart was embracing her, surely there was something underneath. But he tried the same smile and said, "Hello, I hope you'll are fine here ... And that you'll find many friends. But I saw that you have already know Bart, my boyfriend ..."

"WHAT?" Bart and Jessica said together. What was she thinking? Jenda hugged Bart from behind. One point for her.

"We're so in love..."

Jessica tried to smile. "I see ..." he said. And he continued, turning to him: "Well, now I gotta go ..." And he went upside down. He lied at her...

Bart tried to follow her, but Jenda witheld him to herself.

"I don't think that you need her ... When you have me, you aren't never alone." She said with a solemn tone, of victory, as if she had won some kind of battle. But inside she knew that wasn't really over. 'If she think of approaching my Bart ...' she thought '... I think I will have to explain how things work here '.

-Milhouse POV-

While Milhouse was walking through the hall, he always thought about Greta. How could he forgive her after what she did? It's better don't think about it ...

"Millie!" He knew this voice to perfection. This time it was Lisa, Lisa Simpson.

She wasn't changed very much during this time. It was still one of the best students of the school, behind Martin Prince and Allison Taylor. How hard to be the second. She went around again with the same friends, Janey, Sherri and Terri ... Buddhist, vegetarian, environmentalist and saxophonist as always.

"Hello, I was going through here and I saw you ... So I thought: Why not say 'hello' at you? Eh eh ..." There. This was her usual approach to ask him a date.

"And you know, I was there already, maybe I wonder you 'what are you doing tonight?' Eh eh ..." Impossible don't guess it. And what to say?

He could refuse as he did every day. But she would not surrender and would continue to ask him indefinitely. Or give her a chance and see if it would be rekindled the spark.

"Well, I am free ... But .."

She would not listen. She haven never listen him when they were little, and she haven't listen him even now. "Great! Why didn't we watch a movie? At eight o'clock you picks me? Ok, don't be late, please!" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran away laughing. However, this technique always works.

Milhouse gasped. And what else could he do? Now he had to go out with Lisa. After all, he had also tell it to Bart, pruning does not change idea constantly.

But before he absolutely had to go to the school-canteen, and you can imagine the why.

-A few minutes later-

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Samantha said, smiling cheerfully at Milhouse. The two were sitting opposite each other on a table in the cafeteria. She was beautiful as she smiled. Enchanting.

"Me too, you know, you don't know what a joy to see you again ..." he replied, and continued: "I can not wait to hear what you've done all this time. Have you always been in that school?"

Samantha shook her head: "No. In the beginning was also pretty funny, then I started to get bored. I changed a couple of schools but were not very good, and eventually my dad decided to let me grow and says that I could stay here. Fantastic, huh?"

Of course it was fantastic. Now her father left her free.

"I started last week, it's wierd that I've never seen you ..." He replied: "Well, the students are so many..."

"And then... You know,_ for some time I started dating a guy_..." Milhouse stopped. Wait, WHAT? He had heard right? Samantha continued to tell "... I met him this summer, it was so nice to me and..."

"Who is he?"

"... Rod Flanders. Do you know him?"

* * *

** Here the things start to get complicated... D: Is Jessica in trouble? And Bart? Will Milhouse fall in love with Lisa again? Calm, this is not the end... :) **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Milhouse POV-

"Rod Flanders?" he couldn't believe it. Does Samantha really date Rod Flanders?

Samantha nodded: "Yes... He attended the second year... Do you know him?" Of course he knew him. Milhouse has always had a good relations with him, though, to tell the truth, sometimes he liked to tease him with Bart. But it was very nice, he has always invited to his birthday parties and in recent times he has become almost friends.

"But of course, is a dear friend ever since elementary school ..." 'Dear' instead of 'almost' played a lot better. Yes, definitely.

"And you, but what do you tell?"

"I started going out with Lisa Simpson." answer immediately. At least he had something to tell.

She thought a moment: where has she had already heard that name? Simpson ... Many people talked about it.

"The sister of my best friend... Do you remember Bart, didn't you?"

"Yes, I greet him today... But he is not jealous of her sister?" she laughed, a laugh even if it was forced, when you really don't want to laugh.

"Well, not really... I mean, I'm his best friend... And..."

"Yes, I understand. ... So I'll see you?"

"... We'll see." The two said goodbye and drove away. It was as if everyone went to differents ways. But even if, as fate had decided for sure would not end there.

'Oh, but why should I care? So today I go out with Lisa. Exactly...' thought Milhouse. He would give him a chance to the blonde little girl. After all, everyone deserves one, right?

-Bart POV-

It is impossible say how Bart felt at that moment. 'Very bad' wasn't enought to describe all the emotions at that time. He blew his chance to make peace with Jessica. He hadn't idea how explain his situation, as more credible as possible. Jenda was going to ruin his life, even after she had left him.

"Bart, are you all right?" He looked up and saw Jenny. Now he was so depressed. He just needed that she did all the lecture that she would never forgive him. "It's not what I said before, isn't it?"

"Of course not. It is something else. But now I won't bother you, sorry..."

"No, no ... does not bother me at all. You know ..." she stopped him with one arm. "I was a fool to treat you in that way. You didn't deserve it... I was just hurt. The fact is that I can't stand when I lie ... And... However, what is it?"

Bart thought, 'Why should she be interested of my deeds? If I tell her everything, she will be again a bad impression of me...'

"Hey Jenny, I have to ask for advice..." said softly, "...you know, I'd like to hear the opinion of a girl... because... er..."

The brunette was curious: "See that? Don't tell me that you continues to lie to girls. You know, not a nice experience ..."

"None of that. I swear."

The girl sighed. "Listen, all you can say is tell the truth to tell the true. And you'll see that things will adjust." But is this so difficult for him?

"Thanks Jenny. But I knew that I must tell the truth, but if she doesn't believe me? I think I just combined a pickle, or rather, my ex girlfriend combined a pickled..."

"What? Wait a moment, because it is possible that I have misunderstood..." It's not like he came out with two girls at once? And if he hadn't changed?

"Now I will tell you how things went."

Bart and Jenny walked through the halls for about a quarter of an hour, enough time to listen Bart's story, since he dated for the first time with Jenda until the episode in the school canteen. When he finished, Jenny laughed.

"Have you enjoyed hearing my woes, eh?"

"Of course not... The fact is that... I didn't think that to this kind of things happen to boys... Usually the girls are just a..."

The blond shook his head. "No, probably just me..."

"However, it is easy to dock what you have to do to reconquear her..."

"Tell me everything!"

As they spoke, Jenny could notice that Bart wasn't a devil as he believed, indeed, he was a good guy who cared about people's feelings. It wasn't his fault if others took him for a liar... He was a wonderful person. And now? Not that she was starting to like again? No, of course not, their story was over at all... Right?

-Milhouse POV-

The sun had already given way to the moon and the stars were shining in the sky. Milhouse whistling cheerfully walked up to the Simpson home. It was a fantastic evening for sure.

He rang the bell, that instead of doing his classic din dlon, issued a disturbing piece of music. What the hell came up with this time? Of course the house was strange. But Milhouse adored it.

As soon as that annoying jingle played the first notes, Lisa immediately opened the door, turned off the bell a little bit embarrassed and said: "My mother's idea." Then she hugged him and let him enter.

Milhouse had never seen the living room of the house so ordered. There was a subtle perfume of violets, which made the place more welcoming. The boy admired the room with his mouth open as if he had seen for the first time. Lisa was pleased.

"Nice, eh?"

"Wow... But I ended up really at your home?"

The girl laughed. "Of course you do, silly. Maybe it seems different because there's nobody here. My parents are out to dinner, Maggie is with a friend and who knows where Bart is... We're just me and you... Indeed, us... "

Milhouse also noticed that she was prettier than usual. She wore an elegant red evening dress and had rigged. That wasn't put for a regular appointment, but for an elegant evening. He felt a bit embarrassed because he came with his usual clothes, sweatshirt and jeans.

"You're ... You're very pretty."

The girl laughed modestly. She took his hand and sat on the sofa for watching a film. "I took Aquamarine ... It 's a romantic movie, I hope you like it."

"I will find out now."

But Milhouse struggled to follow the film, because he was distracted by the girl hugged him, which continued to talk about things related to them. He knew where she wanted to go. But as she was cute and all that time that he was interested in her, he didn't feel anything. But how he could tell it, not to hurt her?

Lisa suddenly kissed him. He has expected this, and at first he continued to kiss her, but then thought that it was not fair what he was doing, that this was the sister of his best friend and it was better to tell her immediately what was going on. In the best possible way. At the end fell off.

"Listen... It 's better not."

She said with a little insistence: "Why?"

"Because the truth is that you are a beautiful and intelligent girl, but I am not longer interested in you. I'm sorry."

She was wrong there, this is true. But she hadn't hysterics or similar scenes, said simply: "Thanks for telling me now." And the two resumed watching the movie as if nothing had happened. But Lisa was full of trouble within himself, wondering why he was no longer interested in her. But there certainly would have given up there. 'From tomorrow...' thought '... I can please you in some way. If you liked me at the first, for sure you will like me even now.'

* * *

** Lol, I have enjoyed writing this. ^^ And I hope that you enjoyed reading it. What will happen in the next chapter? **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Bart POV-

"You wanted to see me?" Jenda was there the next morning, standing in front of Bart. He had his usual happy expression, because now he was hers. Bart knew this, and he preferred to say immediately how things really were. Could not allow Jenda's ruined his life, not to mention that if it had not been corrected, he would lose respect for Jenny again.

"Look, I'll be quick and clear: we're not together anymore. This is the point." The girl was surprised, but remained calm: "What do you mean, sorry?" He said: "I mean that you have understood it. You left me just yesterday. Remember? We're not together anymore. Don't try to complicate the situation and accept things as they are."

Jenda looked quiet. Too quiet, and this worried Bart.

"Silly, you know that we're together, right?" But what sprang to mind? This was just too much. He couldn't pretend he was still with him, she had to listen to...

"Jenda, it's enough! I've grown tired! You want to understand that there is nothing between us? If you don't make it clear, I'll leave you now!"

Suddenly she lost her composure: "You stupid bastard! How can you talk at me like this? Wait, let me guess, it's for the new girl, what's her name, _Jennifer_... "

"Jessica. But no matter, it isn't for anyone to leave me was you right? And now I leave you. Believe me, not to hurt you, but it is only for our own good." Bart didn't want to add one word more. He turned and walked away in search of his friend.

"There you are... Oh, you don't know what is happened... But first: how it ended yesterday?"

Milhouse said: " Didn't your sister talk you? Nothing happened. I said it was better to stay friends. She is a nice girl and I don't want hurt her feelings..."

"Don't worry. You were right to do so. It's just that... Well, actually I'm sorry. You know maybe we could become relatives, one day ..."

Milhouse shook his head: "But what are you thinking... No. And anyway, we are better than relatives, we are brothers." After this solemn sentence, the two gave five and exchanged a multitude of weird handshakes. The sign that represented their friendship.

"Well, you better go immediately from now ... Do you remember Jessica Lovejoy?"

"Who?"

"No matter, it is a girl who I met again ... After I tell you everything."

"Yeah, see you later!"

Bart ran away. It would have been an excuse to ask. Yesterday was still really bad.

-Milhouse POV-

'Phew, that harrowing day!' Milhouse thought out science classroom. Almost didn't notice a person.

"Hi!" Greta Wolfcastle greeted him. The boy didn't expect to find her: "Why here?"

"I've been waiting you... Well... What subjet do you have now?" she seemed pretty hopeful.

"English ..." he said "Me too! Let's go together?"

The boy smiled, "You're the boss!" Greta blushed and giggled for happiness. Everyone could see that he liked very well. Milhouse also had this suspicion, but decided to behave normally. But what could he say? Fortunately, she was talking.

"You know, it's still hard for me to settle in this school, I don't know anyone... except from you and Bart, of course ..."

"Hey Milhouse, have you seen Bart?" this was clearly Jenda. Always arrived suddenly. He snorted: "No, no I haven't seen him." She turned to the blond girl next to him. Where has she seen that face? Surely someone famous...

"Of course, you're Greta Wolfcastle! I love your father... I am Jenda, I am the girlfriend of Bart Simpson..." She should first specify "... which is his best friend. But you'll know this already..."

"Of course, I know them from I was a child..."

Milhouse went away, let them speak. Greta had to follow him, but Jenda took her arm and said with a mischievous tone: "You like that boy, right? Don't lie, I saw how you look him..."

Greta blushed. It was so noticeable? "Well, here... I..."

"I'll give you an advice: he is an idiot. Almost as his best friend. Think that he like a certinely girl... Jessica Lovejoy, you know? Well, she looks very nice from the outside..." she said it sadly "... but it's absolutely nasty and incompetent."

Jenda ended with the sentence: "Enjoy!" And he walked away chuckling and congratulating herself, leaving Greta confused and a little sad. But Milhouse really liked this girl? And who she is?

-Bart POV-

"Listen, I won't put myself in the middle between you and your girlfriend, so ..." said Jessica.

"But her and I left yesterday. Shortly before I met you." Bart had told her the truth. But he had to be more convincing.

"You know what... I don't want to get anyone. I don't want to ruin the life of anyone, much less have enemies. When I left the boarding school, I promised myself that I would not have any problem, so I want to have at least a quiet year here at school."

"But you don't understand... You're not ruining the lives of anyone, Jenda is ruining my life. However, do you believe me?"

She nodded: "Yes, I believe you. But you also have to swear that you don't date any other."

Bart whispered: "I swear..." The guy seemed sincere. Jessica was sure of that. "So, what do you do on Saturday?" asked Bart.

"Uhm... I'd like to go to the cinema with you, but I don't know if your girlfriend is agree..." she said maliciously. The boy hugged her happy. "Now I can decide myself what to do..."

The two walked away. Suddenly Bart saw Samantha sitting on a bench alone, looking sad. "Hey Sam, what happened?"

She looked up: "Oh, hi Bart. No, no I'm fine." Jessica cheerfully greeted her and said: "Excuse me, but I do not think you are fine." But he decided not to meddle further. Samantha shook her head: "No, I only discussed it again with my boyfriend." Why all this confidence? He had to tell you all the things that happened in his life? It 's true that he needed to vent, but maybe it was not really the case...

"I thought I'd let him, _because I'm thinking of another_!"

* * *

**What will happen, you'll see in the next chapter! Please, leave some comments to hear your opinions!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Bart POV-

'I must see him now...' Jenny thought, watching people, hoping to meet his eyes. She owed him speak of her feelings for _him_. Although the response was predictable, given that now he had... _her_.

-Later-

"You really love me?"

"Well... I'm just saying that I like you. Love is a big word."

Even Bart liked her, in the same way that she liked him. But now he was in love with Jessica, and he had just started going out together. No way, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but you know... '

It was obvious that Jenny had already repented of having helped him to regain Jessica. But tried to look happy for him: "Sure ..."

Bart huged her: "Thank you for being patient" At least her. Jenny tried to get up the moral at the end there were many other guys in that school... Perhaps, if she had given another chance to Bart when he was ten, now they would be together.

The two greeted each other. Without knowing that _someone_ had photographed the epic moment of the hug... She just have to find the right time to use it... Certainly, that Wolfcastle chick would be very useful.

-Milhouse POV-

"Greta..."

The girl turned quickly: "Yes?"

"Now I think I can really trust you. Seriously. In these last six days we have been very closed... I hope that is not just because you feel guilty..."

Greta blushed and shook his head slightly: "Oh no, the fact is that I'm fine with you..."

"So... Are we friends?"

Greta didn't know what to say. She would never be satisfied only by his friendship.

But what did he really think about her? Of course, he was attracted to her, no doubt. Not only for his physical appearance, but also for her gentle character and her gentle manner. He also noted that she set them apart a lot of attention. And if she liked him?

"Greta... Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes" She smiled and said it without hesitation.

"Great. You know, Bart and Jessica asked me if I wanted to come with them to the cinema..."

Greta's smile faded. They weren't alone. Maybe he didn't mean that kind of date.

"Okay..." she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You've already known Bart... And perhaps you've also known... Jessica Lovejoy"

She opened her eyes: "Jessica Lovejoy?" That _Jessica_? That's why he was so eager to go with them. So it was true what Jenda said. He liked Jessica!

"Do you know Jessica?"

"No. I've never heard her. What kind of girl is she?"

"I met her recently. Really not bad, she looks nice."

"Sure ..." Greta couldn't say anything else.

-Bart POV-

Bart was a little uncomfortable while Jessica and Greta shook hands. He didn't want say - and he never would have done - his old crush on Greta. Fortunately, Jess didn't notice the tension, she smiled to Greta and she tried to ask questions to know her a little better.

Greta responded kindly to these questions, but continued to stare at her, perhaps to find out as much as possible on behalf of this girl. It was quite nice and friendly. But maybe she wasn't. No, if she tried to take her boy, she wasn't nice at all.

Milhouse had also noticed this tension in the air, but he had decided to ignore it. Jessica was the only quiet.

The movie began. As you could imagine, Bart and Jessica were too busy to watch it.

Greta noticed it, and her mind was filled of doubts. She was wondering the why of the girl's behavior. Perhaps Jenda was wrong.

During the break, Greta and Jessica went to the bathroom. While heavily influenced by the makeup, Jessica asked:

"But is Milhouse your boyfriend?"

"Um... Not really. He is just my best friend." Greta said. With this answer she could understand if Jessica really like him. If Jessica smiled, it meant that she did. But she remained indifferent. Then they added, keeping an eye on the expression on her face: "However, he hasn't know it yet, but I like him. Sooner or later I'm going to tell him."

This time Jessica smiled: "Really? Do you think he likes you?"

"According to you?"

"You're a beautiful girl. Milhouse would be stupid if he don't take advantage at the first opportunity."

'You think so?' Greta thought. Suddenly her phone rang. _Bip bip_.

Greta opened it. Who could it be? It was a message from Jenda. A photo a little fuzzy: Bart, hugging a brunette girl. At this point she didn't understand anything anymore. Jessica was with Bart, at that time. But Jenda told her that she liked Milhouse, or that he liked her, something like that. But now she had seen this photo of Bart embraced this brunette chick.

She decided to don't tell it anyone. Tomorrow she would ask some explanations to Jenda, though.

* * *

**It's been a while, eh? But I decided to continue it...**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Jenda POV-

Jenda was disappointed. Her plan failed. She hoped that Greta showed that picture to Jessica. So, she would leave Bart in an instant, and she probably wouldn't have wanted to see him again. Instead, that day she had seen the two lovebirds happier than ever, hand in hand.

Because of a blonde too stupid, she was still at the point of departure.

"Jenda..." She jumped.

"Greta... You know, I was just thinking of you. ...So I wanted to see you, how did you do yesterday?" Jenda gave her a little hug.

"The film was very enjoyable." Greta said. "Listen... Why did you send me that picture?"

Jenda thought that the blonde would have brought nothing but troubles. But at the same time, she was also the only person who could be of help in some way.

"I sent that picture because I was hoping that you showed it to Jessica."

Greta hadn't understood yet. "Sorry... You said that Jessica likes Milhouse, right? Well, yesterday I saw Bart and Jessica together. Together. I believe that you're wrong about her..."

Jenda sighed. It was more difficult than she had expected.

"I never said that Jessica likes Milhouse. If anything I said that Milhouse likes Jessica. The thing is a little different."

"Oh."

"And that girl is easy. She wants them both. She involves gently with everyone who wants to look why it is so. Do not listen to a word she says. Listen, I propose a deal: if you help me to separate Jessica from Bart I'll help you to conquer Milhouse. The we are in the same situation, and if we work together we can eliminate the obstacle. "

The last thing to Greta wanted was plot to put people against other people. But Jenda was the only one who could help her.

"What should I do?"

Jenda smiled. Soon she would get Bart back.

"Don't worry, my friend. We will act when at the right time. For now, go out as much as possible with them and tell me everything that happens."

-Milhouse POV-

"We hope that it is still a..."

Too late. With a quick leap, Samantha came to the first distributor of snack foods and stole the last Mars.

Milhouse sighed: "Here."

Samantha turned and chuckled: "You arrived late. I'm sorry. So how are you? Your girlfriend Lisa isn't here with you?"

"Yes, it's just there staring out at you fiercely."

She turned and looked around, while Milhouse took the Mars from her hand.

"Hey, this is unfair!" She giggled. "If you had asked me, I'd give you half of it."

Milhouse said: "Exactly. I've got to have it all. And for your information, Lisa isn't my girlfriend."

Samantha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Wait, let me guess... She dumped you for someone who doesn't steal the snacks to the people, right?"

"Nice theory. But it isn't the right one."

As they spoke, Milhouse looked her eyes. They were big and beautiful. Even her smile was beautiful. Bright and cheerful. She smiled often. He had a wonderful personality...

"Milhouse!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh Yes... Yes. Only..."

"Only that?"

'Come on, man. What's going on? ' Milhouse thought. 'Not even thinking that. She's engaged.'

"Lisa is not my girlfriend."

"You've already told me it." Samantha giggled. "Then I'll see you around... If you want..."

"Perfect. Why don't you join me and Bart, every now and then? There are also my friends..."

"Great."

-Bart POV-

"Bart, I need your help."

At that moment, the boy was walking hand in hand with Jessica. Now they were a couple.

"Tell me, Lisa...?"

When Lisa saw Jessica, her eyes widened. She remembered how she had treated his brother six years ago. He said nothing about this, but he wanted her to leave: "May I speak alone with my brother?"

"Whatever." She left the hands of Bart. "See you later." She left.

Lisa didn't look her very well. "You know what I think about her, Bart. But I don't come to tell you this. I have to ask you something..."

"Tell me, sister."

"Probably Milhouse told you what happened. Well, I ask you a favor. Talk to him, trying to convince him to give me a chance."

Bart shook his head. "I'll talk to him. But I don't think that... Listen me Lisa, I want to help you, really. But..."

"Don't tell me that he started to go out with..."

"I told you I will talk to him, if that's what you want. But I can't forcing you to do anything."

Bart hugged her sister. She couldn't bear to see her so sad. He himself would have given up, because he was sure that Lisa would have done the same for him.

"However, watch out for Jessica. You know what she is willing to do."

"Quiet... For now, she has done nothing. So now we're safe, right?"

Lisa looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"If you want to help you, don't worry about Jess."

Lisa nodded. "Whatever."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
